Mofat x Tingle
by TinglesPalace
Summary: Another great fanfic of Pomchee with a weird end
1. Chapter 1

It was a summer evening and Tingle was taking a holiday in Oregon, America. She booted up her Gamecube and put the Twilight Princess disc into the machine. She heard the nostalgic sound of the start up screen and opened up her save file. She started playing and heard a knock at her door. She paused the game and went to her door. She opened it slowly. Mofat was standing there with his hands behind his back and said quietly,

"Hey Tingle, I heard you were in Oregon so I came to see you."

"Oh! Nice to see you Mofat!" Tingle said excitedly.

"I did come here for another reason though Tingle..." Mofat whispered softly

"What is it?" Said Tingle, curiously.

"I've known you for a while, you're an amazing girl and we even got naked once!" Said Mofat, looking into Tingle's eyes.

"Go on." Said Tingle cautiously,

"And.. And, there's something I need to say!" Shouted Mofat

"Is it what I think it is?" Said Tingle, starting to blush.

"Maybe... I... I think I love you Tingle!" Mofat said. His passionate feelings were finally coming out.

"I love you too Mofat!" Said Tingle, her face turning redder than before. Mofat produced flowers from behind his back and gave them to Tingle, he leaned in for a kiss. They closed their eyes, ready for the moment of joy when all of a sudden,

"WHACHA!" Cosmo appeared from a roof wearing a ninja costume and roundhouse kicked Mofat in the face. Mofat fell back, a tooth falling from his mouth.

"I AM COSMO, LORD OF ZELDA AND! AND TINGLE IS MINE!" Yelled Cosmo, "NOW COME MY DARLING, TO MY SECRET 'CASTLE'!" Cosmo picked up Tingle and started to go to his 'castle' when Mofat stood back up,

"Yo faggot, wanna fight me irl?" Said Mofat, courageous

"MUAHAHA, PATHETIC MORTAL, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR FRAIL BODY!" Bellowed Cosmo, maniacally

They fought, but because Cosmo was wearing a ninja suit he became invincible and pounded Mofat to the ground, his body was left, bloodied from the fight. "MUAHAHAHA I ALWAYS WIN, NOW COME MY BEAUTY!" Tingle was grabbed up by Cosmo when she saw Mofat's mouth utter the words,

"I will always love you... Tingle..." A tear fell from Tingle's eye and streamed down her cheek,

"I love you too Mofat... I love you too..." She finally whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tingle was at Cosmo's 'castle', crying her eyes out. She couldn't be with her love. Cosmo was stood behind Tingle, stroking her hair.

"So my pretty, what nail colour do you think I should have today?" He spoke, close to Tingle's ear."

"Get off me you beast!" Cried Tingle, flinging her arms towards Cosmo.

"Ooo... I like it when you're like this, you make decisions better." Cosmo said, aroused " Purple or black?" He continued,

"I don't care!" She screamed, furious.

Meanwhile, Mofat was at hospital getting cleaned up and fixed into shape. Unfortunately, the injuries were too serious he had too become a cyborg. The government had been sitting on cyborg technology for years, they never would have used it unless there was a serious issue. Of course, a relationship between Tingle and Mofat that has been broken? That is a serious issue. After the surgery, he went home and started to lift. Now he could finally say 'Yes, I lift bro" While this was happening, Bonesaw stood outside Mofat's window playing the Rocky theme.

Tingle was staring out the 'castle' window when she saw a strange robot-man running towards the castle door. She gasped, could it be? Cosmo looked out the window too

"Hmm, it seems Tingle's lover is here."

Cosmo unlocked the door to the room and ran down the stairs. Because Cosmo was stupid, he left the door open so Tingle grabbed Cosmo's box named 'nail painting things that make my nails look nice' and a flamethrower that was hidden in Tingle's pocket, GTA style. She ran downstairs too to see Mofat and Cosmo having a fight. Cosmo was still wearing his ninja suit though which made him invincible, but Mofat didn't know that. They fought blow for blow, blocks and parries everywhere! When, in a small slip-up Mofat saw Bo over the mountains and shouted,

"FAGGOT," In the moment Mofat was distracted, Cosmo struck, Mofat's body was flung to the floor and Cosmo whipped out his 'katana' and put it to Mofat's neck.

"Lights out little boy," Cosmo whispered in Mofat's ear, the blade pushed to the fleshy neck, about to end a life when,

"STOP COSMO!" Yelled Tingle, holding Cosmo's box that I can't be bothered to name again,

"DO NOT KILL MOFAT, OR I WILL BURN YOUR BOX THAT THE WRITER COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO NAME AGAIN!" Tingle continued,

"God damn you Tingle! You know I could never sacrifice my preeeeciiiiioouuuuuus..." Growled Cosmo

"Haha! I win this time faggot!" bellowed Tingle victoriously

"I'll be back..." Cosmo spoke, in an Austrian accent.

Mofat and Tingle we're finally reunited, they were about to kiss when Tingle realised something.

"Hang on Mofat, the left side of your nose is not human?" Said Tingle

"Yes, is that a problem?" Said Mofat, curiously

"Hell yeah! I only ever liked you for the left side of your nose, SEE YOU FAGGOT!" Said Tingle funnily. Mofat cried and cried, he would never be with his love again...


End file.
